The present invention relates to a CPU heat sink mounting structure and, more particularly, to such a CPU heat sink mounting structure, which can easily positively be installed in the CPU holder to efficiently carry heat from the CPU in the CPU holder.
During working of the CPU of a computer system, much heat is produced. A variety of heat sinks have been disclosed for use with fan means to dissipate heat from the CPUs of personal computers. When a heat sink is used, fastener means shall be used to secure the heat sink to the CPU holder. Conventional fastener means for this purpose may be complicated, or easy to fall out of position.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a CPU heat sink mounting structure, which has a simple structure and achieves high performance. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a CPU heat sink mounting structure, which is easy to install. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a CPU heat sink mounting structure, which fits any of a variety of fans. According to the present invention, the CPU heat sink mounting structure comprises a cylindrical heat sink having a coupling portion at one end, a retaining plate coupled to the coupling portion of the cylindrical beat sink, the retaining plate having a center opening, which receives the coupling portion of the cylindrical heat sink, four oblong holes equiangularly spaced around the center opening of the retaining plate, two first hook holes disposed at one side and hooked on respective hooks of the CPU holder at one side, and a locking lever pivoted thereto at an opposite side and turned to lock/unlock the retaining plate and the CPU holder, a holding down plate attached to the retaining plate and coupled to the coupling portion of the cylindrical heat sink, the holding down plate having four protruded spring strips respectively engaged into the oblong holes of retaining plate and stopped against the cylindrical heat sink, and a C-shaped clamping ring clamped on the coupling portion of the cylindrical heat sink to secure the holding down plate and the retaining plate to the cylindrical heat sink.